This disclosure relates to coating powder compositions, and in particular to coating powder compositions that form ultraviolet light resistant, low gloss coatings. Coating powders are dry, finely divided particulate compositions that are generally applied to substrates by electrostatic processes in which the powder particles are electrostatically charged and the substrate is earthed. The applied composition is then heated to melt and fuse the particles, and to cure the coating. The particles that do not adhere to the substrate can be recovered for reuse so that coating powders are economical in use of ingredients. Also, coating powder compositions are generally free of added solvents and, in particular, do not use organic solvents and are accordingly nonpolluting.
Another advantage of coating powder compositions is that they can be formulated to provide a variety of characteristics in the coating, for example low or high gloss. There nonetheless remains a need in the art for compositions which can provide a combination of certain characteristics, including low gloss, fine micro-texture, consistent texture, and ultraviolet (UV) light stability, as well as good shelf life and enhanced stability wherein the components of the powder do not separate out upon application to a substrate. Also desirable is coating powders having a lower cure temperature such that a wider variety of heat-sensitive substrates may be coated with the powder coating.